Adorabow
Adorabow is the het ship between Adora and Bow from the She-Ra and the Princesses of Power fandom. Canon Season 1 At "The Sword Part 1" Adora and Bow already slowly grown closer from the fact that Bow already had a friendly and trustful manner to her despite being two people who just met especially Adora herself is still new as transforming into She-Ra while still being a horde soldier. While Bow still trying to get to know Adora, during the second episode he's very interested from where's she's from, and wants to know more about her. He even flirts/teases with her in one scene after Glimmer & him saving her, and says "Are you sure it's not because you secretly like us?" Which Adora laughs it off and says back "I don't like you." Probably indicating something going on between the too. Before arriving at Thaymor, Glimmer tells Adora that she needs a disguise, Bow gets a flower for her and puts it in her ear. While Glimmer is talking with Adora, Bow is slightly looking at Adora and is shown to be smiling. Around the episode while showing Adora the place, Bow makes a few heart eyes at Adora, 2 or three times in the episode. When Adora told bow about not knowing about parties which he is in shocked expression and would care to show Adora about enjoying a party, eating delicious food, smacking a piñata, hearing some stories about legends which Adora is fascinated on and even telling Adora not to be shy with a horse which Adora is very excited about how majestic the horse is. Bow even touched and grabbed her hand while teaching her how to pet a horse. A scene where Catra and Adora are talking Catra asked about the flower adora had next to her ear, and adora blantly pretending it was nothing. Once they reach bright moon, Adora and Bow goes into Glimmer's room from the back entrance yet coming from the window while after climbing up a cliff. Adora notice that he tried to hide her which Bow disagrees and trying to ignore her a bit in episode "Razz". At first Adora felt less confident for the people of bright moon to trust her since she comes from the Evil Horde and Bow reply's mostly they will come with fork and torches but bow despises his first thought and tells Adora and said later on which the people of bright moon would love her, once they get to know her well and it's gonna be alright. After Adora is welcomed in the rebellion, soon in "The Sea Gate", Adora and Bow gets to high five together after adora successfuly defeated seahawk in arm wresting with exchange to take them alongside Glimmer to salineas to meet princess mermista with his boat for asking mermista to join the princess alliance which she agrees right when they finished fighting the horde enemies from entering salineas, Bow gets to hug Adora and they both smile. In Princess Prom, A lot of hints are shown between the two but aren't confirmed. Like for one instance, In the episode, when Glimmer is sitting up and looking at Bow, Adora looks at Glimmer asking what she's looking at then her eyes looked back at Bow. I don't know if this really speaks anything out from the way she's looking at him, But you can see somewhat tension there is when she looks at him laughing, and her telling Glimmer "Why does it bother you so much" trying to act like she doesn't care, but maybe she does? Another Instance is, No one really talks about the fact that Adora was really defensive for Bow, or the fact that she strongly cared for him in the episode, While the catradora dance was happening. A lot was happening in the episode. But the scenes where Adora nearly killed Catra for not telling her where Bow was, shows she really cared about him more than Glimmer ever did, in this episode. (Not saying she doesn't, but that what it looks like here). Adora still wanting to know where or what happened with Bow, She sees Glimmer and tells her (still being worried) to go look for Bow. Glimmer and Bow get captured and Adora is left sad seeing both of them being taken away by Catra in the episode. The next episode is when Adora teams up with mermista, purfuma, seahawk, to get Entrapta back, and Bow along with Glimmer. When Adora recues Bow, And Bow sees her he smiles and gets really happy to see her, and so does Adora. Not much happens in the episode, Except for one scene. The part where Adora and Bow are leaving the Horde with the other to escape and Adora stops herself from going with them to save Glimmer, Which Bow stops as well, (Tbh, I think anyone could've turned around) but I think I know why, Bow was the one to try and tell to tell her not go. At this point they've already established a relationship. And from the look of it, Bow didn't want Adora to leave him, because of what happened during Princess Prom. The last episode of S1 explains a lot of Adora's & Bow's friendship, A scene where the other's and Adora come's up with a stragety to defeat the Horde, But bow disagrees with her to try something else. Once she lashes out at him, from him triggering her, He looks at her sad knowing he made her worthless from something he didn't mean to say to Adora. She-Ra becomes hopeless at first because she felt like she couldn't do anything. Bow still trying to motivate her and get up saying "We can still fix this, right?" and reasures her it'll all be over soon. She then gives up while saying sorry, and Bow then forgives her, and hugs her. While returning a hug in "Battle of Brightmoon" when the horde army began to attack brightmoon, not long from that the princesses began to reunite and fight together as the princess allience and they join to create a big rainbow wave to destroy the horde army despite bow being not a princess (maybe his a prince?) but somehow his heart armor shines. Season 2 Season 3 Fanon Adorabow is a well received ship although being one of the rare pair in the whole fandom, their dynamic somehow plays Friends to Lovers troupe similar troupe with Glimadora. It was revealed in tumblr, other people who ships Adorabow mainly dislikes Catra, Catradora or even any ships with Catra referring Catra as a toxic person who is not even someone that is even nice and prefer bow who is much more positive and sweet person. Fandom FAN FICTION : : :Adora/Bow tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : Gallery IMG 20191025 230038.jpg IMG 20191025 230102.jpg IMG 20191025 230218.jpg IMG 20191025 230209.jpg IMG 20191025 230110.jpg IMG 20191025 230047.jpg IMG 20191025 230055.jpg IMG 20191026 094550.jpg IMG 20191026 095736.jpg IMG 20191026 094542.jpg IMG 20191026 094912.jpg IMG 20191026 094858.jpg Bda89ad8-08bc-479d-b974-67c6f682e56d.png Db5cdaee-ec9c-4c64-8aca-19cdfa2d3c8a.png 510b5662-a489-428a-9fdf-dccc6aa54b01.png 3f79c268-8171-488a-861d-91660bfdccd6.png C93db988-20ed-43c5-a851-73db11cc6da3.png Variations :Best Friend Squad refers to the ship between Glimmer, Bow, and Adora Navigation